the unknown
by celan17
Summary: Tony quitte le batiment du NCIS après avoir été réprimandé par Gibbs et alors quelquechose d'incompréhensible se passe.ceci est la traduction d'une fanfic en anglais de Gibbsfan1.
1. Chapter 1

Tony était en train de conduire plus vite que d'habitude, et il savait que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, vu la tempête de neige qui sévissait à l'extérieur et le faible de taux de visibilité, on ne voyait pas à plus de 10 mètres. Mais Tony n'en avait rien à faire, il était en colère, très en colère. Il avait très bien caché ses sentiments au bureau, rigolant et plaisantant en face de Ziva et Mcgee. Mais Gibbs n'aurait pas du lui parler comme ça, en particulier pas en face du reste de l'équipe. Après tout il était l'agent de terrain le plus ancien de Gibbs !

_Comment pourrais-je jamais gagner le respect de l'équipe si Gibbs continue de m'engueuler comme ce devant eux !_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony était si préoccupé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le SUV qui le suivait. L'homme beau et bien bâti qui conduisait le SUV était content que Tony soit finalement seul et en dehors du bureau. Il avait pensé que Tony serait rentré directement chez lui vu qu'il était presque 9 heures du soir. Mais non ! L'agent Dinozzo se rendait en périphérie de la ville.

_C'est toujours mieux que rien je pourrais prévoir. Merci Dinozzo de me rendre cela plus facile,_ l'homme sourit alors qu'il dépassait Tony et accéléra, afin d'être quelques kilomètres devant Tony.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Merde, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que cette scène de crime soit si éloignée de la ville et en plus le jour le plus froid de toute l'année ?!_ Tony émit un râle de frustration alors qu'il se rendait sur la scène de crime. Alors qu'il fonçait sur la route tortueuse et glissante il repensait aux événements cet après-midi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_« Dinozzo arrête tes conneries et commence les croquis ! » Gibbs râlait alors qu'il remontait le col de sa veste._

_« Mais boss ! » gémit Tony._

_« Mais rien, concentre toi sur l'affaire » cria Gibbs. Gibbs fixa Samantha Crowley, un officier de police qui les avait prévenu du crime. Elle était debout à coté de Dinozzo, pratiquement collée à lui._

_Tony lui fit un sourire désolé et dit, « Merci pour l'information, je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin de quelque chose d'autre. »_

_Avant de partir Samantha répondit avec une voix rauque : « Appelé quand vous voulez, même si ce dont vous avez besoin n'a rien avoir avec cette affaire… »_

_Tony regarda son déhanchement et sourit « oh bébé je vais définitivement t'appeler »._

_Gibbs perdant totalement patience, râla : « Dinozzo ! »_

_J'y suis boss » répondit Dinozzo alors qu'il regardait la scène de crime. Il enleva ses gants malgré le froid et il commença le croquis de la scène._

_Le lieutenant Ethan Johnson était allongé, la tête dans la neige, dans un fossé près de l'autoroute 74.C'était une longue et difficile route, toute en courbe et très exposée au vent, rendue pire par la neige bien ferme tombée ces derniers jours. Sa voiture était couchée sur le coté quelques mètres plus loin. Les premières indications montraient qu'il avait raté un tournant et perdu le contrôle de la voiture._

_Quand il avait perdu le contrôle de la voiture, il avait été projeté à l'extérieur et il avait atterri dans une position plus qu'inconfortable qui lui avait brisé la nuque._

_« Pas encore fini Dinozzo ? » demanda Gibbs en arrivant derrière Tony._

_Tony sursauta et se retourna, « fait, Boss. » Il répondit alors qu'il refermait le carnet de croquis._

_« Alors qu'est que tu attends ? Aide McGee à emballer et étiqueter les preuves ! Je dois vraiment tout te dire ? ». Gibbs râlait alors qu'il s'éloignait de Dinozzo._

_McGee leva les yeux vers lui et Tony sourit, même si il pensait que ça commençait à devenir dur d'ignorer les commentaires de Gibbs. Il posa le carnet de croquis sur un rocher à côté de la scène de crime pensant le récupérer quand ils en auraient fini d'examiner la scène de crime._

_Et c'était la plus grosse erreur qu'il aurait pu faire, car il avait oublié de reprendre ce stupide carnet de croquis quand il a quitté la scène de crime. Alors de retour dans le bureau, l'humeur de Gibbs se détériora il passa d'un léger agacement à une vraie fureur._

_« Tu as quoi ? » hurla Gibbs_

_« J'ai peut-être laissé le carnet de croquis sur la scène de crime. » Tony ne savait plus où se mettre, attendant que Gibbs lui mette son habituelle claque derrière sa tête. Mais Gibbs ne le fit pas, se qui effraya Dinozzo._

_« Bien, si tous les agents faisaient comme toi. Pourquoi, alors nous nous embarrasserions des preuves de la scène de crime. Et qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire, nous pourrions aussi laisser le corps! Qu'est ce que tu dis Dinozzo ? Nous pourrions commencer comme ça à partir de maintenant. » Gibbs demanda cela alors qu'il faisait voyager ses mains dans les airs._

_« Boss, je suis désol… » Tony essayait de s'excuser, surpris et blessé par la tirade de Gibbs._

_Gibbs le menaça « La Ferme Dinozzo ! Tu te plantes encore une fois et tu es viré ! » Il le bouscula, bredouillant quelque chose sur le fait qu'il avait besoin de café. Ziva et McGee qui au début s'amusaient de la gêne de Tony étaient subitement déconcerté par la menace de Gibbs._

_« Tony, Gibbs est juste de mauvaise humeur. Il ne pensait pas ça. » dit rapidement McGee quand il vit le visage décomposé de Tony._

_« Oui tu sais comment Gibbs devient si il n'a pas régulièrement sa dose de caféine. » dit Ziva._

_«Bien sur que je le sais, il aura tout oublié demain. » Tony sourit, essayant de minimiser à quel point il était vraiment blessé et embarrassé._

Tony fixait la route pendant qu'il augmentait la chaleur dans la voiture._ Purée, il fait si froid ! J'aurais du mettre ma veste ! _Tony râlait. Il accéléra espérant arriver plus vite sur la scène de crime et espérant être rentré dans son appartement bien chaud avant minuit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retour au quartier général du NCIS, dans la salle d'autopsie où Ducky donne les dernières informations à Gibbs, « le lieutenant Johnson est mort d'une nuque brisée. Il est mort dans la minute où il a heurté le sol. J'ai envoyé des échantillons sanguins et le contenu stomacal à Abby. Une fois que nous aurons les résultats toxicologiques nous saurons si il a été impliqué dans des actions criminelles. »

« OK ! » répondit Gibbs en quittant la salle d'autopsie.

« Oh, Jethro je voulais te demander quelquechose »

« Oui, ducky ? »

« Eh, bien. A propos d'Anthony, tu ne penses pas que tu as été trop dur avec lui aujourd'hui, d'abord sur la scène de crime et enfin au bureau, en face de tout le monde ? » Ducky demandait cela tandis qu'il recousait la poitrine du lieutenant Johnson.

« J'essaye de l'endurcir. Il est mon plus ancien agent de terrain et c'est le meilleur agent que j'ai. Je dois le faire mûrir et l'empêcher de faire des gaffes ».

« Et tu penses que c'est la meilleure façon de le faire ? »

« Eh bien, ça a marché pour moi »

« Jehtro, ce qui a marché pour toi peux ne pas marché pour Anthony ! J'espère juste que ta tactique ne le fera pas douter de lui et que ça ne lui fera pas faire plus d'erreurs. Et alors tu seras encore plus fâché contre lui ».

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sur l'autoroute 74, l'homme dans le SUV gara sa voiture dans un endroit isolé le long de l'autoroute. Il était assis son fusil dans les mains, attendant patiemment que Tony se rapproche.

_Oui, continue de d'avancer comme ça ! Tu y es presque. Juste un peu plus loin, Dinozzo. Oui, c'est ça ! _L'homme souriait alors qu'il visait le devant de la voiture de Tony, le pneu gauche.

Toute trace d'humour disparu du visage de l'homme : « _Aujourd'hui tu vas mourir, batard ! ». _Alors il pressa la détente.

Il regarda avec un plaisir pervers Tony perdre le contrôle de la voiture. La voiture dérapa et fit des tonneaux, elle heurta la barrière au bord de la route, la brisa, avant de se retourner encore et de plonger dans un fossé.

Alors la voiture s'enflamma !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'homme dans le SUV regarda les flammes pendant quelques minutes, imaginant comment le corps secoué et abîmé de Tony avait été calciné. L'homme remarqua que la neige s'était arrêtée de tomber et il décida qu'il était mieux de quitter cet endroit maintenant. Il souriait tout en rangeant son fusil.

_C'était facile, si facile !_ et il reprit la route qu'il avait emprunté pour venir jusque ici.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au même moment, le docteur Bianca Shore revenait de sa clinique située dans une petite banlieue juste à la sortie de l'autoroute 74. Elle venait juste de procéder à l'accouchement du premier bébé de madame Carter, une magnifique petite fille de 2,9kg en bonne santé. Elle était resté une heure de plus près de madame Carter pour être sur qu'elle et le bébé étaient bien avant de partir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire maintenant c'était d'enlever ses chaussures humides et prendre une longue et chaude douche. Alors elle irait au lit et dormirait au moins 8 heures.

Alors qu'elle prenait un virage, elle remarqua les flammes sur le côté de la route.

Elle s'exclama : _Oh, non !_ Elle se gara le long de la barrière brisée.

Elle sorti de sa voiture, failli perdre l'équilibre à cause de la neige. Elle enfila son manteau et alla fouiller dans le coffre de sa voiture.

_La route est habituellement déserte à cette heure, tu as eu de la chance que je sois passé par la. _Elle râla contre le vent tandis qu'elle attrapait rapidement une lampe de poche.

Lorsque elle illumina le fossé, une vision d'horreur s'offrait à elle. La voiture était salement brûlée et une multitude de débris jonchaient le sol tout autour de la voiture.

_Est-ce que quelqu'un a pu survivre à ça ?_ Elle réfléchissait alors qu'elle traversait le fossé, sachant qu'elle serait incapable de partir sans être sur qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au même moment Gibbs était occupé à travailler sur son bateau, dans sa cave. Alors qu'il faisait une pause, il se versa une généreuse quantité de bourbon dans son mug. Il le sirota lentement, savourant la sensation de brûlure provoquée par la descente de l'alcool dans sa gorge.

Il repensait aux événements de la journée et à sa réaction envers Tony. Il se rappelait aussi de sa conversation avec Ducky et l'air choqué sur le visage de MCgee et Ziva quand il l'avait menacé de le jeter or de l'équipe.

Alors il se souvenait de l'expression de Tony, à la fois blessé et surpris.

_Peux être que j'ai été trop dur avec toi, Dinozzo ! Nous règlerons ça demain !_ Gibbs reposa son mug sur le plan de travail et repris son papier de verre afin de poncer la structure de son bateau.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retour sur l'autoroute déserte, Bianca râlait ses pieds glissaient sur la neige fondue entourant la voiture chaude. Il avait recommencé à neiger et le froid lui gelait les os. Elle illumina l'intérieur de la voiture à l'aide de sa lampe de poche, en faisant attention de ne pas être trop proche, car il y avait encore quelques flammes.

Les fenêtres étaient toutes explosées et les sièges et le tableau de bord semblaient être fondus. Mais il n'y avait pas de corps dans la voiture.

_Il a du être éjecté. Je dois le trouver !_

_Bianca prit une profonde inspiration avant de crier,_ « He, il y a quelqu'un ? Vous m'entendez ? Je suis ici pour vous aider. He oh. »

Elle continua a crier et elle tourna autour de la voiture pendant environ 5 minutes, avant de penser que peux être quelqu'un d'autre était venu et avait emmené la personne blessée à l'hôpital.

_Oui, c'est probablement ce qui c'est passé._

Elle reparti vers la route. Alors qu'elle rejoignait sa voiture, elle illumina encore une fois la voiture et ses environs. Elle ne vit rien de nouveau et décida de quitter les lieux. Alors qu'elle se retournait la lumière illumina quelque chose à terre quelques mètres après la voiture.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? Une canette de bière ou rien._

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'objet qui reflétait la lumière, un petit monticule recouvert de neige se formait un peu plus loin. Elle commença à courir.

_C'est un corps ! Oh mon dieu, j'ai passé tellement de temps à regarder cette satanée voiture et pendant tout ce temps il était allongé ici !_

Alors qu'elle courait vers la forme immobile, son esprit médical commença à évaluer la situation.

_Vous n'êtes pas réactif. Je suis dehors de 12 minutes ce qui veut dire que vous êtes dehors depuis environ 30 minutes_.

Elle s'agenouilla près de l'homme blessé, tout en continuant son examen.

_Vous êtes froid au touché, évidemment en état d'hypothermie. Ok, je vais vérifier vos signes vitaux._ Bianca plaça ses doigts sur le cou de l'homme.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ses doigts engourdis ne semblaient pas détecter de pulsations.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Allez Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas être mort ! Merde mes doigts sont gelés, je ne sens rien ! » Bianca râlait de frustration, elle frictionna ses mains pour les réchauffer.

Elle attrapa son GSM dans sa poche et regardât si elle avait du réseau pour pouvoir appeler à l'aide.

_Saloperie ! La tempête a détruit les lignes_. Elle rangeât son GSM dans sa poche. Dans sa hâte, le téléphone glissa à coté d'elle et se posa sur la neige.

Elle frotta ses mains et plaça ses doigts une nouvelles fois sur le cou de Tony, pressant plus fermement contre son artère carotide.

« Yes ! C'est un peu faible, mais c'est mieux que pas de pouls du tout, non ? Bien ! » Bianca soupira de soulagement.

« Bien maintenant écoutez moi. Je vais vous examiner et je vais essayer de vous sortir de là aussi vite que je peux. » Elle commença a déplacer ses mains sur les bras, les épaules, le dos, les cuisses et les pieds de Tony, examinant ses blessures.

« Vous avez l'épaule gauche déboîtée, et la cheville gauche tordue ou cassée. Monsieur, je vais chercher ma civière pliante dans la voiture. Mais je vous promet, je reviendrais dans un moment, donc s'il vous plait ne faites pas quelque chose de stupide, comme mourir, d'accord ? »Bianca se releva sur ses deux jambes gelées et retourna jusqu'à la voiture. Parlant à son patient, même si il n'était pas conscient ça l'aidait à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne pensait pas au froid. Elle ne pensait pas non plus au fait qu'il était tard et qu'il faisait noir. Elle ne pensait pas non plus à son état de fatigue ni à quel point son patient était sévèrement blessé. Elle se concentra seulement sur la meilleure manière de le mettre en sécurité sans lui infliger davantage de blessures.

Elle sorti la civière pliante du coffre de la voiture et l'ouvrit. Alors elle attrapa un cordage du coffre et en attacha un bout à la civière et l'autre bout à l'attache remorque au cul de la voiture. Elle attrapa une couverture et tira la civière derrière elle en se précipitant au coté de Tony. Elle plaça la civière à coté de lui, et elle enleva la neige de son dos et le fit rouler sur la civière.

« Bon sang ! Ca tête blessée n'avait pas bel air et il avait vraiment besoin de points de sutures. Bien on va voir de quoi d'autre je dois m'occuper ». Bianca commença à caresser doucement mais fermement ses épaules, son cou, son torse, son pelvis, ses cuisses et ses pieds. Après elle examina ses bras.

« Vous êtes couverts de bleu et je pense que vous avez peux être des côtes fracturées ainsi que la cheville gauche foulée. Mais le problème principal est que vous êtes en hypothermie et que vous avez une sévère commotion. Maintenant vous allez me faire confiance. » Bianca enveloppa solidement Tony dans la couverture et elle attacha les sangles de la civière d'un coté à l'autre du cou de Tony et de ses genoux.

« Je vais vous sortir de se fossé, alors s'il vous plait ne tombez pas hors de cette civière. » Alors qu'elle revenait vers la voiture, Bianca priai pour que ça marche.

Elle commença par augmenter la température de la voiture. Puis elle commença à tirer vraiment lentement. Elle sentit la civière reculer mais elle pria pour avoir la force de le sortir de là, sans heurter quelque chose. Quand elle l'eu tiré sur une vingtaine de mètres, elle soupira de soulagement, elle avait réussi a le tirer jusqu'à la route. Elle se plaça à coté de Tony.

« Bien ! » Bianca commença à désangler Tony.

Elle utilisa sa formation médicale pour hisser le corps lourd de Tony de la civière jusqu'au siège arrière de la voiture. Une fois Tony bien installé, elle plaça la couverture sur Tony et se dépêcha de rentrer la civière avant de démarrer en vitesse en direction de sa clinique.

Comme elle conduisait, elle pouvait entendre son patient commencer à frissonner. Ses dents étaient entrain de claquer et il commençait doucement à gémir.

_Bon sang, ne vous réveillez pas maintenant ! La douleur va vraiment être horrible, si vous vous réveillez maintenant. _

Elle arriva à la clinique en moins de 15 minutes et se précipita à l'intérieur pour avoir un brancard. Lettre Tony sur le brancard était un fameux challenge. Finalement Bianca baissa le brancard et elle sorti Tony de la voiture, elle plaça son dos sur le brancard pour pouvoir sortir le reste de son corps.

Il était entrain de murmurer de façon incohérente quand ses frissons se firent plus violent. Bianca lui parlait sans arrêt expliquant se qu'elle allait faire et comment elle allait prendre soin de lui.

Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur de la clinique et après l'avoir mit sur un lit , elle augmenta la chaleur de la pièce et attrapa quelques couvertures dans l'armoire. Ensuite elle le déshabilla. Son T-shirt fut le premier à disparaître. Sa disparition révéla un important bleu sur son torse. Ensuite elle enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon. Tony avait de nombreux bleus et et blessures tout le long de sa jambe gauche, mais aucunes d'elles ne réclamait une attention immédiate. La dernière chose à s'en aller fut son boxer. Tony avait un large bleu sur sa hanche gauche. Alors Bianca examina ses hanches, elle s'avoua silencieusement qu'il était un homme exceptionnellement attirant et très bien bâti. Ses hanches avaient juste l'air bleues mais elle comptait bien lui faire des radios pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de fractures. Après son examen, elle recouvrit d'une couverture son corps frissonnant.

Tony fut ramené à la conscience par une intense douleur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été écartelé. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps le faisait souffrir et une intense douleur cognait dans son épaule gauche et son torse. La douleur dans sa cheville irradiait dans toute sa jambe et on aurait dit que sa tête était prise dans un étau. Et il gelait ! Le froid était une vraie torture, faisant se tordre ses muscles à cause des spasmes et des crampes.

« Aaaaaaaaaa, oh mon Dieu ! » Tony se tordait de douleur comme les frissons s'intensifient. Il était pris au piège dans un cercle vicieux de douleur. Au plus il était éveillé au plus il frissonnait et au plus il sentait la douleur.

« ssschut, je vais faire partir la douleur. Calmé vous. » Bianca parlait avec douceur à Tony alors qu'elle lui accrochait une perfusion et qu'elle lui posait un tuyau à oxygène. Alors qu'elle examinait ses signes vitaux, son pouls et sa température état basse. Au moins l'oxygène était fournie via le tuyau à oxygène et avait ainsi stabilisé sa respiration jusqu'à un certain point.

Comme Tony criait encore, Bianca prépara rapidement deux seringues, une avec 20 cc de morphine pour la douleur et l'autre avec 10 cc de Zanaflex pour les crampes. Elle tira la couverture sur le coté et dit, « ça va peux être piquer un peu, mais ça vous aidera à faire disparaître la douleur. » elle administra les piqûres l'une après l'autre dans un bout de chair du derrière de Tony.

_Comment encore plus de douleur peut faire diminuer la douleur. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec vous !_ Tony voulait crier mais seulement un faible bruit pu sortir de ses lèvres.

Quand la drogue commença à faire effet, Tony s'endormit. Bianca passa la machine à rayon x au dessus de lui, elle irradiât son crâne, ses épaules, son cou, son diaphragme, son poignet, sa hanche et sa cheville. Après avoir passer Tony aux rayons x, Bianca se déshabillât, elle enleva tous ses vêtements, ses bas et ses bottines. Elle réalisa soudainement à quel point elle était gelée et elle espéra que tout ce temps dehors dans la neige avec Tony ne la rendrait pas malade. Elle saisit rapidement un de ses pantalons et un de ses blouses dans son bureau et les enfila. A ses pieds elle mis des chaussures bien sèche et chaude. Elle attacha ses cheveux auburn mouillé et ébouriffé en queue de cheval avant de retourner auprès de son patient.

En examinant les radios, elle pu constater que rien n'était cassé. 3 cotés étaient froissés et sa cheville et son poignet étaient foulés. Son épaule était déboîtée et sa hanche était juste contusionnée. Les rayons x n'avaient pas révélé de fractures du crâne, mais Bianca savait que les blessures à la tête pouvaient être très sournoises. Avec tellement de choses à soigner, Bianca décida de remettre son épaule en place en premier et de suturer et bander ses autres blessures ensuite.

_Sally j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là ce soir et non quelque part pour 3 semaines de vacances,_Bianca regrettait l'aide de son assistante.

Elle travailla sur Tony pendant environ 2 heures. Après avoir replacé son épaule, elle prit de nouvelles radios pour écarter tout risque de dommages supplémentaires à son épaule ; elle regarda aussi si il n'y avait pas de décoloration qui aurait pu indiquer une hémorragie interne. Ensuite elle sutura une profonde entaille sur son front, banda son poignet, sa cheville et son torse. Elle appliqua un gel apaisant sur toutes les coupures et les bleus le long de la jambe gauche de Tony et sur sa hanche gauche. Et elle plaça son bras dans un plâtre pour stabiliser son épaule.

_Merci mon Dieu ! vous n'êtes pas éveillé pour tout ceci. Mais quand vous vous réveillerez se ne sera pas joli,_Bianca baillait alors qu'elle emmenait Tony dans une des chambres réservées aux patients de nuits. Elle replaça sa perfusion et lui injecta un mélange d'antibiotique ainsi qu'un anti-inflammatoire. Elle prépara aussi une autre injection de morphine, la gardant prête pour quand il se réveillerait. Enfin elle tira une couverture d'une armoire et s'allongeât dans le lit à côté de Tony. En quelques secondes elle s'endormit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianca n'était pas très sure de ce qui l'avait réveillée.

Etait-ce une râle ou un murmure ? Ou bien encore le bruit d'un verre se brisant au contact du sol.

Quoi que se fut, il propulsa Bianca sur ses pieds à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle se rendit aux cotés de son patient, il avait éjecté sa couverture. Il était couvert de sueur, et il murmurait quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« sssshhhhh…. Monsieur, je suis là. Je vais faire disparaître la douleur. Calmez vous. » Pendant qu'elle disait cela elle prit sa tension. Elle put constater que sa tension était élevée et qu'il avait de la fièvre. Elle lui parla sans arrêt. Lui promettant de prendre soin de lui. Elle plaça le stéthoscope sur sa poitrine. Il semblait congestionner, c'était prévisible après une hypothermie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony entendit une douce voix a travers l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Cette obscurité était accompagnée de chaleur et de douleur. C'était vraiment un endroit effrayant, où tout était hors de contrôle. Et le bruit, c'était horrible. Comme des griffes sur un tableau noir. Et Tony se sentait piégé au milieu de tout cela. Et il y avait encore cette voix.

_« ssshhhhhhhhh…..Monsieur. Je ne vais pas vous blesser. Calmez vous. Vous êtes sauf maintenant. »_

La voix était douce et mélodieuse et les mains qui le touchaient étaient … froide …si froide…

_Ne me laissez pas ! _Tony essayait de parler

_« La ferme ! »_ une voix forte éclata, couvrant la voix douce.

_« je t'ai dit de dégager d'ici ! »_ grogna la voix. Alors Tony se revit fixant les yeux bleus de glace.

Des yeux qui le haïssait. Des yeux sans la moindre trace d'émotion humaine.

Comme il regardait au-delà de ses yeux, un visage commence à prendre forme. Ces yeux froids appartenaient à un homme âgé, aux cheveux argentés. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se trouvait debout derrière lui.

Un sourire diabolique ornait son visage alors qu'elle fixait Tony.

« Je vais pouvoir faire preuve de mes compétences pour tuer un homme sans laisser de traces sur son corps ». Elle parlait avec un accent étranger. Alors elle regarda l'homme aux cheveux argentés et demanda avec une pointe d'impatience, « Quand puis je commencer patron ? »

Subitement un jeune homme, légèrement potelé, arriva dans son champ de vision. Il regarda Tony, rit et dit « j'espère que ça va commencer bientôt, je veux le voir souffrir ! »

L'esprit de Tony commença à perdre le contrôle lorsque l'homme aux cheveux argentés cria « attrapez le ! ».

La femme aux cheveux noirs et le jeune homme avancèrent sur lui.

Et alors… il était totalement désorienté et il perdait le contrôle. Ils se pressaient sur lui. Il devait s'échapper… il devait s'enfuir…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony échappa au touché de Bianca et la poussa violemment. Bianca s'effondra a terre dans un bruit sourd. Elle sentit immédiatement un objet tranchant la piquer dans un coté de sa jambe droite, entre son genou et sa cheville, et elle réalisa que sa jambe était atterrie sur le verre cassé. Elle ignora la douleur et se força à se mettre sur ses deux pieds. La tension de son patient était élevée et il n'était pas loin d'avoir une attaque. Elle attrapa la seringue de morphine qui se trouvait sur le chariot, et enfonça l'aiguille pas très gentiment dans la cuisse droite de Tony. Tony continua à s'agiter encore quelques secondes avant que la morphine ne fasse effet. Aussi tôt qu'il fut calme, Bianca revérifia ses signes vitaux. Ensuite elle l'allongea et le recouvrit de sa couverture et de draps propres. Elle replaça sa perfusion de solution saline et lui injecta des antibiotiques, des anti-inflammatoire et des anti-douleurs.

« Ca vous soulagera pour quelques heures. Vous m'avez fait une belle frayeur. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a traversé l'esprit mais c'était comme si vous aviez eu des monstres après vous. » Bianca murmurait cela en caressant son front.

Quand elle sentit quelque chose de gluant sur sa jambe elle se rappela qu'elle avait été coupée. Quand elle regarda à terre elle fut, elle fut surprise de la quantité de sang à terre.

_Bien ! je vais devoir nettoyer à terre en plus de suturer cette blessure._

Elle attrapa le désinfectant, une boulle de coton et un kit de suture. Alors elle s'assit sur le sol et commença à enlever les morceaux de verres enfoncés dans sa chair. Aussi tôt que se fut fait elle se rassit et fit une pause. Après avoir pris une pause bien méritée, elle se mit à nettoyer le sol.

Ensuite elle revérifia les constantes de Tony et fut contente de voir qu'il était calme pour le moment. Il était déjà 4h30 du matin. Bianca se débattait avec elle-même pour savoir si elle devait restée éveillée et être prete pour la journée ou bien profiter de quelques heures de sommeil en plus. À la fin il n'y avait plus de débat du tout. Elle bailla et retourna dans le lit à côté de celui de Tony et s'endormit rapidement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A 7 heure du matin Gibbs sorti de l'ascenseur et rejoignit son bureau un café à la main. Il regarda le bureau de Tony s'attendant à le trouver derrière puisque sa mustang était au parking. Mais Tony n'était pas là et ça ennuyait Gibbs car il avait prévu de parler à Tony de ce qui c'était passé le jour avant.

Vers 7h30 les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Gibbs regarda, espérant que c'était Tony. Quand Ziva et McGee en sortirent, il sentit son agacement augmenter.

_Nom de dieu, Dinozzo où es tu ?_

Vers 8 heures, Ziva et McGee pouvaient voir la colère iradier du visage de Gibbs.

Gibbs attrapa sa veste, « je vais chercher plus de café ! ».

Aussi tôt que les portes de l'ascenseur se furent refermée sur Gibbs, McGee dit, « Comment Tony peut il faire ça, particulièrement aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, il sait que Gibbs est vraiment fou de rage contre lui, ce n'est pas son genre de délibérément faire empirer la situation. »

« Appelle le » fut ce que dit McGee juste au moment où Abby arrivait dans les bureaux.

« Appelez qui ? » demanda t elle

« Tony. Il est en retard et Gibbs vient de sortir pour aller chercher déjà sa troisième tasse de café. » répondit McGee

« Mais la voiture de Tony est dans le parking. Il doit être quelque part dans le building. Laissez moi l'appeler et je trouverai avec quelle jolie jeune fille il est entrain de parler en ce moment. » Abby sourit et elle attrapa le téléphone des mains de McGee.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Abby grimaça et dit « son téléphone est éteint ».

Juste à ce moment là un gardien de sécurité arriva dans les bureaux. Il regarda McGee, Abby et Ziva.

« Salut, greg » Abby le salua.

« Bonjour, Melle Scuito. Mm je cherche Mr Dinozzo. Il est venu ce matin ? » Greg demanda cela nerveusement.

« Non, pas encore. Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puisions faire pour vous aider ? » demanda Ziva.

« Aamm, il a pris une de nos voiture hier soir. Et je viens juste de voir qu'elle devait passer faire une révision. Savez vous quand il arrivera ou y a-t-il un moyen de le joindre ? » Demanda Greg, visiblement de plus en plus nerveux.

McGee et Ziva se regardèrent, surprit que Tony ait prit une voiture officielle. Tous les deux étaient entrain de réfléchir, _Pourquoi Tony a-t-il fait cela ?_ _Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris sa voiture ? A moins qu'il ait fait quelque chose relatif à l'affaire._

Tous les deux réalisèrent au même instant ce que Tony avait prévu de faire.

« il est retourné sur la scène de crime pour… »

« aller chercher ce stupide carnet de croquis… » continua Ziva.

« en plein milieu d'une tempête de neige ! » s'exclama Abby.

« Oh non » gémit Greg.

Tous regardèrent Greg et remarquèrent qu'il paraissait extrêmement désespéré.

Greg, qu'est ce » qu'il y a ? demanda Abby

Finalement Greg dit « la voiture… elle avait de mauvais…pneus. » Et il continua « please nous devons trouver l'agent Dinozzo pour être sur qu'il va bien.

Ziva, McGee et Abby regardèrent Greg et se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

Est-ce que quelque chose a pu arriver à Tony ?

« Je vais appeler son GSM encore une fois. » dit Abby

« J'appelle à son appartement » répondit Ziva

« je vais essayer de localiser son GSM et la voiture avec leurs puces GPS. »

Après un petit moment, tous confirmèrent qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien. Ce qui les effrayait c'est que McGee n'arrivait pas à localiser les puces de son GSM et de sa voiture.

Gibbs sortant de l'ascenseur trouva son équipe se regardant anxieusement.

« Quoi ! » Gibbs râlât quand il nota que Tony n'était pas encore là. _C'est ça Tony. Là tu m'a poussé trop loin._

« Hummm… » Bégayât McGee.

Ziva commenca à dire « Gibbs nous… »

« Je suis désolé… » Soupira Greg.

« Tony a pris une voiture du NCIS la nuit dernière et maintenant nous ne le retrouvons pas ! » ajouta rapidement Abby

« Une voiture du NCIS ? » Gibbs cherchant à savoir si ils n'essayaient pas d'excuser Tony.

Comme les yeux de Gibbs se portaient sur McGee, il dit rapidement, la voiture devait aller à la maintenance pour remplacer ses pneus. Mais Tony l'a prit la nuit dernière et… »

« il est parti en plein milieu d'une tempête de neige, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu te comportes comme un ogre et que tu lui cries dessus encore une fois ! Et maintenant quelque chose pourrait lui être arrivé. » Abby finissait comme elle heurta le bras de Gibbs.

Gibbs les regarda tous puis détourna les yeux, ne cherchant pas à montrer l'inquiétude qui lui a subitement traversé l'esprit. Comme il contournait son bureau, son masque d'indifférence était de retour sur son visage.

« Trouvez le maintenant ! Cherchez la voiture et son téléphone. » Ordonna Gibbs

« Déjà fait » répondit McGee.

Gibbs leva les yeux et secoua ses bras en l'air, « alors, allez le chercher!»

« Nous ne pouvons pas » répondit Ziva

Gibbs était en train de perdre patience. « Pourquoi pas ? » râla t il.

« Son téléphone est éteint et la voiture n'est nulle part sur le radar. » Répondit McGee

« Quoi ?! Et on se demande pourquoi je hais la technologie. Ca ne va jamais quand vous en avez besoin. » Gibbs râlait quand soudain son téléphone sonna.

« Gibbs ! »

« Oui, c'est un de nos véhicules. » Tout le reste de l'équipe le regardait.

« Et mon agent ? » demanda Gibbs.

« Ne touchez à rien… Juste……sécurisez juste le périmètre. Nous arrivons.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gibbs ? c'est au sujet de Tony n'est ce pas ! Oh non… » Abby gémit et Gibbs fit le tour de son bureau.

« Prenez vos affaires. L'officier local a retrouvé notre voiture sur l'autoroute 74. » Gibbs aboyât cela en ignorant totalement l'air choqué de leurs visages.

Comme il avançait vers l'ascenseur il dit « assurez vous que Ducky vienne avec, et Greg je veux parler avec vous plus tard. »

McGee et Ziva prirent une seconde pour reprendre leurs esprits et ensuite attrapèrent leurs affaires.

« Il va aller bien, vrai ! S'il vous plait trouvez le et ramenez le sain et sauf. Dit Abby.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Abby, je suis sure qu'il va bien. » dit Ziva

« Je t'appellerais dès que nous serons là. » dit McGee

les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière Gibbs avant que le reste de l'équipe ne puisse rentrer dedans, Gibbs se laissa aller contre les parois de l'ascenseur. Il ressassait les nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre.

L'officier Morgan avait dit,_le véhicule est vraiment amoché et nous n'avons pas été capable de confirmer si il y avait un corps dedans. Mais c'est peu probable que quelqu'un ait pu survivre à ça. »_

_Oh mon dieu Tony ! Je t'ai conduit à ta perte ! _Se lamentait Gibbs.

_Non, non ne jamais rien supposer. Vérifier et revérifier. Tu n'es pas mort Dinozzo ! Tu n'es pas mort……Tu n'es pas mort…. Gibbs se répétait cela à lui-même pour mettre ses émotions sous contrôle et se concentrer sur comment il allait trouver Tony et être sur qu'il allait bien._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
